


Verschlungene Pfade

by LockXOn



Category: Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Action, Adventure, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bei der Infiltration einer Räuberbande wird Angelo mit einem höchst unangenehmen Teil seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, seinen Bruder so schnell wiederzusehen – schon gar nicht unter derart bitteren Umständen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verschlungene Pfade

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2542661/)

Angelo stützte sich verärgert auf einer Hand ab und bemühte sich, die pathetische Selbstbeweihräucherung seines Gegenübers zu verstehen. Der Soldat hatte die schwierige Mission hinter sich gebracht, einen Trupp Diebe durch die dichten Wälder Ascanthas zu verfolgen und ihren Unterschlupf ausfindig zu machen und erstattete ihm nun Bericht.

 

Oder versuchte es zumindest. Zugegeben, der Auftrag war angesichts der überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz der Verbrecher nicht allzu leicht gewesen, doch musste sich dieser Dummkopf deswegen nun wirklich dermaßen in Szene setzen?

 

Angelo seufzte. Hätte er auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, welchen Kraftaufwand der Posten des Templerhauptmanns erforderte, hätte er das Vermächtnis seines Bruders niemals angetreten. Aber aus einem Reflex heraus hatte er den Ring aufgefangen, den er ihm zugeworfen hatte und damit sein Schicksal besiegelt, mit Hornochsen im Gefolge in der Maella-Abtei festzusitzen.

 

Sein Respekt vor dem jahrelangen Leidensweg seines Bruders wuchs mit jedem Tag, an dem er mit Untergebenen klarkommen, Vorgesetzten Rechenschaft ablegen und Rekruten inspizieren musste, die vom Intellekt her mit ihren Ausbildern gleichauf schienen ... Und das musste nicht immer ein Kompliment sein. Irgendwie hatte er inzwischen das Gefühl, dass ihm Marcello an diesem Tag damals in Neos noch einen letzten Seitenhieb verpasst hatte, dessen Auswirkungen er nun leider viel zu spät zu spüren bekam.

 

Und Angelo hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als die Aufgabengebiete des Ordens sogar noch zu erweitern und sich nicht mehr nur um Waisenkinder zu kümmern, sondern auch gemarterten Bürgern beizustehen, die von jeglicher Art krimineller Individuen belästigt wurden. Was ihn zu besagtem Auftrag zurückführte.

 

Der Späher begann zum dritten Mal mit einem enthusiastischen: „So machte ich mich auf den Weg, frohen Mutes und voller Zuversicht auf einen erfolgreichen Abschluss meiner Mission, während die Sonne mir auf meinem Pfade folgte und mir die Vögel mit ihrem Gesang den Gang erleichterten-“ Angelo schloss die Augen und zischte: „Genug!“ Verblüfft klappte der Soldat den Mund zu. Der Hauptmann schlug gereizt die Luft, als wenn er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen wollte: „Es ist mir egal, ob die Sterne huldvoll auf Euch herabgesehen oder die Stierstare furchtsam vor Eurer ehrwürdigen Gestalt zurückgewichen sind, Korporal! Mich interessiert das Ergebnis! Also beschränken wir unsere Konferenz bitte auf diesen wesentlichen Punkt!“ Der Soldat zog beleidigt die Augenbrauen zusammen und salutierte: „Nach entbehrungsreichen dreizehn Tagen, die mir jeden Aspekt meiner tadellosen Ausdauer abverlangt haben-“

 

„Korporal!“

 

„... Pickham, Sir. Sie haben ihr Versteck in einer kleinen Hütte in der Nähe der Stadt. Diese wird von einer natürlichen Felsformation und einem Fluss geschützt. Es dürfte schwer werden, die Banditen dort zu überraschen.“

 

„Danke, Korporal. Gute Arbeit. Ihr dürft wegtreten. Nehmt Euch den Rest der Woche frei, um Eure Ausdauer wieder in den tadellosen Ausgangszustand zu versetzen.“

 

Als er allein war, hievte Angelo seine Füße auf die Tischplatte und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn in das Kaminfeuer.

 

_‚Es dürfte Red und Yangus nicht gefallen, von ihrer Geschäftsreise zurückzukehren und zu erfahren, dass ihr Haus in der Zwischenzeit von anderen Die... meine natürlich, von anderen importierenden Exporteuren besetzt wurde. Das könnte hässlich werden. Ich muss die Typen rausschmeißen, ehe sich die beiden unnötig in Gefahr begeben.‘_

 

\---

 

Die Zweifel waren ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er die Agenten in Augenschein nahm. Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken: „Sind das alle Kandidaten, Feldwebel?“ „Ja, Sir“, versicherte der Soldat neben ihm, „hervorragende Leute! Perfekt für alle Arten der Spionage! Echte Charakterköpfe, wenn ich das so sagen darf, Hauptmann.“ Angelo nickte zögernd. Dann stellte er sich vor den ersten Spion ...

 

Und legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken, um dem hochgewachsenen, blonden Mann in die Nasenlöcher zu schauen: „Name? ... Und Größe, wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist.“

 

„Noktan, Hauptmann. Zwei Meter und vierundzwanzig Zentimeter, Sir.“

 

„Ich kann mich täuschen, aber Ihr wirkt etwas zu ... überragend für diese Arbeit, Noktan.“

 

„Deswegen ist es der perfekte Job für mich, Sir. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass ein so auffälliger Mensch wie ich ein Spitzel sein könnte.“

 

Angelos Braue zuckte: „Ich denke nicht, dass wir ein solches Um-die-Ecke-Denken in diesem Fall riskieren können. Abgelehnt.“ Der Riese salutierte und wich einen Schritt zurück. Angelo ging zum Nächsten über: „Name?“

 

„Francine, Sir.“

 

„Ihr ... seid eine Frau?“

 

_‚Er hat vielleicht eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit oder so. Besser, ich reize ihn nicht zu sehr.‘_

 

„Wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte, Sir“, flüsterte ihm der Feldwebel mit stolzgeschwellter Brust zu, „Francis ist unser Tarnspezialist. Er kann sich in Sekunden für den Feind unkenntlich machen. Er kann alles spielen, Hauptmann! Heute ist er ein Mann, morgen eine Frau, im nächsten Augenblick ein Schnitzel ...“ Angelo betrachte von Zweifeln geplagt die unrasierten Beine unter dem geblümten Minirock. Dann räusperte er sich: „Darf ich fragen, wie alt Ihr seid, Franc... Francine?“ „Fünfundzwanzig, Hauptmann“, säuselte die ... der ... das Wesen. Angelo massierte sich seufzend die Stirn. Keine Chance, das dieser „Tarnspezialist“ für weniger als Achtundneunzig durchging. Wo bekam die Abtei solche Leute her? Wieder beugte sich der Feldwebel zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte: „Wir feiern im nächsten Monat seinen einhundertundsechsten Geburtstag. Das überrascht Euch jetzt sicherlich? Ich sagte ja, er ist ein Genie!“

 

Angelo hatte das starke Bedürfnis, in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch noch nicht aller Hoffnung beraubt wandte er sich an den dritten Spion. Und hielt in ehrlichem Erstaunen inne.

 

„... Ihr seid ein Ghul.“

 

„Ja, Schör. Aber kein Schorge, ich schein guter Ghul.“

 

„Ihr seid auffälliger als alle anderen! Wie zum Teufel wollt Ihr Euch irgendwo untermischen?!“

 

„Dasch gar nischt nötig! Isch einfasch laschen Auge liegen an heimlischer Stelle, scho isch schehen alle Geschpräsche mit. Isch schein formidabler Lippenlescher! Ihr teschten wollt?“

 

Angelo riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden und entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf: „Feldwebel, ich befürchte, keiner der Kandidaten weist die nötigen Voraussetzungen auf, um diesen Auftrag zu meiner Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen. Lasst mir mein Pferd bringen und überbringt Oberleutnant Ricardo die Nachricht, dass er das Kommando hat, solange ich weg bin.“

 

„Wo wollt Ihr hin, Sir?“

 

„Nach Pickham. Ich mache es selbst.“

 

\---

 

Er sollte sich nicht zu sehr daran gewöhnen, das wusste er. Und doch gefiel ihm der Lebenswandel der Diebe wesentlich besser als die Arbeit in der Abtei. Freiheit, Wein und schöne Frauen machten ihm den Auftrag angenehmer, als es der Fall hätte sein dürfen und Angelo wurde nur durch die Tatsache davon abgehalten, ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu genießen, dass seine Kameraden ruchlose Verbrecher waren.

 

Er seufzte und betrachtete wehmütig die Sterne am Nachthimmel. Wie sehr er sich drei Jahre zurück an Heros Seite wünschte. Andererseits wäre dann auch Rhapthorne noch am Leben, ein Umstand, auf den er gerne verzichten konnte. Nein, dann lieber begraben unter Papierkram und umgeben von unfähigen Untergebenen.

 

Er fuhr heftig zusammen, als ihm von hinten ein Teller mit Essen gereicht wurde. Er nahm ihn mit einem Nicken entgegen. Der Überbringer schien ihn kurz zu mustern und drehte sich dann um, um zum Lagerfeuer und ihren Kumpanen zurück zu schlendern. Angelo lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Es war bereits einen ganzen Monat her, seit er sich in die Bande eingeschleust hatte und er hatte die meisten der Mitglieder relativ schnell dazu bringen können, ihm zu vertrauen. Doch einige von ihnen beobachteten ihn noch immer argwöhnisch. Darunter auch dieser ...

 

Kamio setzte sich kichernd neben ihn: „Na, hat dich Ciel wieder geärgert? Miss seinen Aktionen nicht zu viel Bedeutung bei, er ist oben nicht mehr ganz klar, weißt du?“ Der Jugendliche kaute genüsslich auf einem Stück Fleisch. Angelo verstand sich gut mit ihm, wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil der Junge nicht viel von einem Räuber hatte. Er war mehr Gelegenheitsdieb, gezwungen durch den Umstand, dass er bettelarm war und eine große Geschwisterschar durchfüttern musste. Er wurde selten gewalttätig und zog die Arbeit als Späher dem Einsatz an der Front vor. Der Templer schnaubte: „Ich werde das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass er seine verdammten Augen überall hat und alles, was wir tun, an den Boss verpetzt. Und ich kann seine verdammten Augen unter seinem verdammten Platinkopfschutz noch nicht mal erkennen! Es ist, als wenn ich in einen ausgehöhlten Kürbis starre! Und dann diese Stille, die ihn umgibt. Unheimlich! Krieg ich jedes Mal Gänsehaut von.“

 

Kamio lachte erneut: „Ich glaube, außer Metzler drüben hat noch nie jemand sein Gesicht gesehen. Und der Anblick hat ihn so entsetzt, dass er Schweißausbrüche und Schreikrämpfe bekommt, jedes Mal, wenn man ihn darauf anspricht. Ich weiß nur, dass Ciel übel entstellt ist ... Soviel habe ich aus dem armen Schwein rausbekommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich mir sein Gesicht jetzt gar nicht mehr unbedingt ansehen. Wenn man solche Alpträume davon bekommt ... Und für die Stille kann er nichts. Er kann nicht sprechen, seit seiner Geburt.“ „Hm“, machte Angelo nur und riskierte einen Seitenblick auf die ein wenig abseits hockende Gestalt. Kamio sah ihn schräg an, ehe ihm vor Schreck der Atem stockte: „Hey, Angelo! Denk nicht mal daran, ihn im Schlaf zu demaskieren oder so! Der Einarmige Tom hat das schon versucht!“

 

„Tatsächlich? Wie ist es ausgegangen?“

 

„Er musste sich einen neuen Kampfstil aneignen! Früher hieß er nämlich Zweihänder-Tom! Angelo, Ciel ist stumm, nicht dumm! Und sein Schwert sitzt locker in der Scheide, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine!“

 

Der Templer hielt beschwichtigend die Hände hoch: „Keine Sorge, ich bin zwar neugierig, aber wenn jemand so hartnäckig seine Identität verschleiert, zwinge ich ihn zu nichts. Themenwechsel, Kamio. Bist du nicht der Ansicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird, dass ich den Boss persönlich kennenlerne?“ „Pah“, spuckte der Junge, „ich war ein verfluchtes Jahr dabei, ehe ich ihn endlich zu Gesicht bekommen habe und du hältst dich nach ein paar Wochen schon für würdig?“

 

„Komm schon, Kamio, beschreib ihn mir. Ich platze vor Spannung!“

 

„Träum weiter! Die Identität vom Boss ist unser allerheiligstes Geheimnis! Unser Stolz! Unsere Ehre! Selbst, wenn ich wollte, ich könnte es dir nicht verraten, sonst wäre ich von heute auf morgen totes Fleisch! Ciel ist schon fast ein halbes Jahr bei uns, aber er hat sein Gesicht nur gesehen, weil er zufällig in eine Lagebesprechung getorkelt ist und ihm anschließend einen anspruchsvollen Kampf geliefert hat! Ich habe dich kämpfen gesehen und kann dir sagen: Du hättest keine Chance gegen ihn! Du bist ein hervorragender Kämpfer, Angelo. Aber Ciel ist besser als du. Und der Boss ist besser als Ciel.“

 

Angelo seufzte erneut und lehnte sich zurück an den Baum. Er musste unbedingt den „Boss“ kennenlernen. Nur dann konnte er die Mission zum Abschluss und die Räuber hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen. Nur die kleinen Fische zu verhaften brachte ihm gar nichts. Er brauchte Informationen. Ihm gefiel es nicht, seinen neuen Freund in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, doch Kamio war der Einzige, von dem er einigermaßen sichere Auskünfte erwarten konnte. Die anderen waren so unzuverlässig, wie die Antworten misstrauischer Diebe eben sein konnten. Doch der Jugendliche war noch zu naiv, um hinter Angelos Hartnäckigkeit Verrat zu wittern.

 

Also zog der Hauptmann seinen Catholiconring vom Finger und drehte ihn im Schein des Mondes hin und her. Sofort spürte er einen gierigen Blick darauf haften. Er setzte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf: „He, Kamio. Du bist doch so scharf auf meinen Ring, oder? Weißt du, ich denke wirklich darüber nach, mich davon zu trennen ...“ Kurzes Schweigen folgte. Dann knurrte der Junge: „Du bist ein Bastard, ist dir das bewusst?“ Angelo kicherte: „Ja, ein so großer Bastard, dass ich eventuell noch ein Paar Netzstrümpfe von der hübschen Lady aus der Schänke drauflege, wenn ich dafür nur ein winzig kleines Entgegenkommen erfahren dürfte ...“ Neben ihm ertönte Zähneknirschen.

 

Er fühlte sich schlecht. Aber er würde es wiedergutmachen. Wenn alles ausgestanden war, würde das Waisenhaus in der Abtei einigen Zuwachs erhalten. Nur über seine Leiche würde er zulassen, dass Kamio mit den anderen Halunken ins Gefängnis wanderte.

 

„... Also schön. Ich lege ein gutes Wort für dich ein. Nach dem nächsten Coup bringe ich dich mit Marcello zusammen.“

 

Der Ring fiel ins Moos und kullerte den kleinen Hügel hinunter, ehe er an Ciels Stiefel abprallte und liegenblieb.

 

\---

 

Heilige Scheiße.

 

Heilige Scheiße!

 

Angelo stampfte in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Es musste sich um ein Missverständnis handeln. Es musste! Sein Bruder würde nicht so weit sinken und eine Räuberbande befehligen, oder?

 

Oder?!

 

Ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins flüsterte ihm zu, dass Marcello mit dem Mord an dem Obersten Hohepriester schon weitaus tiefer gesunken war, doch er schob es energisch beiseite.

 

Boice, ein bulliges Muskelpaket steckte den behelmten Kopf zur Tür herein und donnerte: „He, Kumpel, brauchste das Bett noch? Wenn du eh nur stundenlang im Kreis rennst, kann ich ja-“ Angelo zog blitzschnell sein Schwert und hielt es ihm an den Kehlkopf. Der Mann fing an zu schwitzen: „Ah ja, dann werd ich lieber mal den Nächsten fragen, was?“ Er verschwand.

 

Marcello. Das bedeutete nichts. Viele Leute hießen so. Genauso, wie viele Leute Angelo hießen. Ganz recht, er selbst hatte auch kein Pseudonym gebraucht, um unerkannt zu bleiben.

 

Dann aber wiederum ...

 

Die perfide geplanten Beutezüge, die Intrigen, die den Reichen aus Ascantha das letzte Hemd kosteten, das Charisma, das der Boss zweifelsohne auf seine Kumpane ausstrahlte. All das erinnerte ihn unangenehm an die Fähigkeiten seines Bruders. Marcello hatte es wie kein zweiter verstanden, den Verstand zu manipulieren und die unter ihm durchgeführten Einsätze der Tempelritter hatten fast immer zum Erfolg geführt.

 

Ein herausragender Kämpfer und hochintelligenter Stratege – das waren die beiden Talente, die Angelo, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, weit hinter seinem Vorgänger zurückließen. Was, wenn dieser sich nun endgültig auf die dunkle Seite begeben hatte?

 

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Unschuldig, solange die Schuld nicht bewiesen war. Er musste sich den Räuber mit eigenen Augen ansehen. Erst dann konnte er sicher sein, dass der Feind in diesem Fall tatsächlich sein Bruder war.

 

\---

 

„Es tut mir leid“, raunte Kamio ihm zu, „aber ich konnte ihn einfach nicht von deiner bedingungslosen Treue überzeugen. Das hier ist alles, was ich für dich tun kann.“ Sie hockten auf dem Dachboden eines kleinen Hauses in Pickham und Angelo linste durch ein winziges Loch in den Dielen in den Raum darunter. Stimmen ertönten und im nächsten Augenblick ging die Tür auf und einige Bandenmitglieder kamen herein. Folgen tat ihnen ein ihm unbekannter Mann, der eine Eisenmaske auf dem Kopf trug.

 

Der Boss.

 

Angelo fluchte in Gedanken. Derart maskiert konnte der Templer ihn auf keinen Fall identifizieren, schon gar nicht von oben aus. Trotzdem gab es genügend Hinweise dafür, dass sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sollten. Lange, schwarze Haare, die unter dem Helm hervorquollen. Eine signifikante Größe, die ihn selbst wohl um einen guten Schuss überragte, stellte er sich neben ihn – es gab nicht viele Menschen, die größer waren als er selbst. Und dann ...

 

„Habt ihr alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, wie ich euch angewiesen habe?“

 

Diese Stimme! Nein!

 

„Ja, Boss. Unsere Leute umstellen bereits das ganze Schloss. Nicht mal ʼne Maus kommt da rein oder raus, ohne dass wirʼs merken.“

 

„Sehr gut. Hat unser Spitzel schon herausgefunden, wo die Kronjuwelen aufbewahrt werden?“

 

„Ja, unter dem Springbrunnen in der Eingangshalle soll es wohl eine versteckte Kammer geben, die man mit dem Ring des Königs öffnen kann.“

 

„Perfekt. Morgen Nacht schlagen wir zu.“

 

„Verrätst du uns jetzt endlich mal, warum du das Schloss angreifen willst? Ein Tunnel von der Rückseite bis zur Schatzkammer und wir könnten das Ding still und heimlich über die Bühne bringen.“

 

„Mein Ziel ist etwas anderes als der Staatsschatz, mein Freund.“

 

Kamio tippte ihm auf die Schulter: „He, Angelo! Was ist los mit dir? Warum zitterst du? Was erzählen die da unten? Mann, ich kann überhaupt nichts verstehen!“

 

„Ich werde König Pavan töten.“

 

Die Stimme seines Bruders klang in seinen Ohren wie Messerschnitte auf der Haut. Er hatte stundenlang zur Göttin gebetet, dass sie ihm diese Erfahrung ersparen möge. Dass der Name nur ein Zufall war und Marcello irgendwo weit weg inzwischen zur Vernunft gekommen, seinen alles zerfressenden Ehrgeiz überwunden und sich eine rechtschaffene Existenz aufgebaut hatte. Doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schlich sich ihm der Gedanke auf, dass diese höchste Entität nur ein Hirngespinst war, geschaffen von den Mächtigen der Welt, um die Schwachen besser kontrollieren zu können.

 

Denn das da unten war zweifelsfrei sein Bruder, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ...

 

Was hatte er gerade gesagt?

 

„Du willst Pavan umbringen?! Boss, ist das nicht selbst für dich eine Nummer zu groß?“

 

„Ja, außerdem, was versprichst du dir davon? Ist er dir irgendwann mal auf den Schlips getreten? Warum sollten wir ein so großes Risiko auf uns nehmen? Die Wachen werden uns überrennen!“

 

„Richtig! Du musst uns schon einen verdammt guten Grund geben, wenn wir unser Leben-“

 

„Ist euch ein Königreich nicht Grund genug?“

 

„Wie bitte?!“

 

„Sobald Pavan tot ist, werde ich König sein. Und ihr als meine engsten Freunde werdet natürlich am meisten davon profitieren.“

 

„Nur weil du ihn aus dem Weg räumst, heißt das nicht, dass du der nächste König wirst! Du wirst höchstens hingerichtet! Und wir mit dir!“

 

„Lasst das ‚Wie‘ nur meine Sorge sein. Konzentriert ihr euch auf den direkten Weg ins Schloss. Oder vertraut ihr meinen Fähigkeiten etwa nicht mehr? Gono? Metzler? Azul? Ihr alle?“

 

Schweigen folgte. Keiner der Anwesenden wollte ihren Anführer verärgern. Sie bewunderten ihn, keine Frage. Doch in erster Linie fürchteten sie ihn.

 

Der Boss faltete die Hände und stützte das Kinn darauf ab, eine weitere Gewohnheit, die Angelo an seinen Bruder erinnerte.

 

„Ich versichere euch den erfolgreichen Abschluss dieses Coups. Habe ich euch jemals enttäuscht? Meine Pläne sind immer hundertprozentig wasserdicht. Ihr werdet Adlige sein! Reizt euch das kein bisschen?“

 

Wieder wurde im Stillen überlegt, bevor einer begann, überwältigt zu kichern. Dem folgten bald einige andere, ehe das Zimmer in lautem Gelächter und Hochrufen versank.

 

„Das ist unser Boss! Gibt sich mit nicht weniger als der Welt zufrieden!“

 

„Ein Hurra auf Marcello! Lang lebe der König!“

 

„Wir folgen dir, Boss! Bis in die Tiefen der Hölle!“

 

Das Bild des Banditenanführers verschwamm vor Angelos Augen. Zornig biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte so gehofft, so gebetet, dass sein Bruder von seinem grenzenlosen Hass auf die Menschen – auf das System – befreit wurde. Und nun erlebte er mit, wie er sich erneut in einem sinnlosen Versuch, die Weltordnung zu zerstören, aufbäumte und dieses Mal wahrscheinlich daran zugrunde gehen würde.

 

Und dann stellte jemand eine Frage, die ihn die Augen aufreißen ließ.

 

„Was machen wir mit dem Spion?“

 

„Ah, Angelo, nicht wahr? Fürwahr, was machen wir mit ihm? Möchte jemand einen kreativen Vorschlag einreichen?“

 

„Hängen wir ihn auf!“

 

„Ersäufen wir ihn im Fluss!“

 

„Sperren wir ihn im Schwertheldenlabyrinth ein und lassen ihn verhungern!“

 

„Wirklich sehr kreative Einfälle ... Oh, wie ich sehe, möchte Ciel uns etwas mitteilen ... Ah ... Aha ... Ja, ich denke, das wird das Beste sein. Sein Schwert wird uns morgen noch nützlich sein. Sagt ihm nichts von dem Anschlag. Lasst ihn in dem beruhigenden Glauben, dass niemand zu Schaden kommen wird mit Ausnahme der Schlösser einiger Schatztruhen. Danach entledigen wir uns seiner. Diese Besprechung ist beendet.“

 

Angelo fuhr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

 

Sein Bruder war der Anführer der Banditen.

 

Der Anführer der Banditen plante, den König von Ascantha zu ermorden.

 

Der Anführer der Banditen hatte von Anfang an gewusst, wer er war.

 

\---

 

Er hastete die Treppen zum Thronsaal hinauf in der inständigen Hoffnung, nicht zu spät zu kommen. Die Wachen in der Eingangshalle hatten ihm heftigen Widerstand geleistet und die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht töten wollte, hatte ihn wertvolle Zeit gekostet. Der Boss stand höchstwahrscheinlich schon längst dem König gegenüber.

 

Nur noch ein Stockwerk.

 

Kampfgeräusche drangen an seine Ohren und er beschleunigte noch einmal. Als er in den Saal hineinstürmte, flog das Schwert Pavans haarscharf an seiner Schläfe vorbei und schepperte ein Stück die Stufen herunter. Der König kniete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vor der vermummten Gestalt des Bosses und hielt sich den Arm, aber er lebte.

 

Noch. Denn schon hob der Attentäter sein Höllensäbel und ließ es gnadenlos hinab sausen.

 

„STOPP!“

 

Die Klinge kam kurz vor Pavans Stirn zum Stehen, während sich der Bandit langsam zu Angelo umdrehte: „Ah, wie ich sehe, hast du dich freundlicherweise um die Verstärkung Ihrer Majestät gekümmert. Was ist mit unseren Kameraden geschehen, die ich zu ... deinem Schutz abkommandiert habe?“

 

„Sie sind tot. Hör auf mit dieser Scharade! Wir wissen beide, wer ich bin und warum ich hier bin!“

 

„Oh, bist du also endlich bereit, dein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen, Hauptmann Angelo vom Templerorden? Ich hatte gehofft, deine Stärke noch ein wenig länger in Anspruch nehmen zu können. Nun, cʼest la vie. Dann wirst du hier und jetzt mit deinem Schutzbefohlenen sterben.“

 

„Marcello! Hör auf! Noch ist es nicht zu spät! Eine Reihe von Diebstählen ist noch immer zu sühnen! Aber Mord, noch dazu an einem Mitglied der Königsfamilie ...“

 

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du mir sagen willst.“

 

„Ich weiß, dass du ein gutes Herz hast! Ich flehe dich an, komm zur Vernunft!“

 

„Ich denke, diese Unterhaltung führt zu nichts. Wie schade, dass wir uns nicht länger über dieses spannende Thema austauschen können, aber ich muss dich jetzt bitten, zu sterben, ehe noch mehr Störenfriede auftauchen und meinen Plan zunichtemachen.“

 

Damit stürmte der Räuber auf ihn zu und griff ihn mit voller Wucht an. Angelo grunzte angestrengt, als er von dem Schlag einige Meter zurückgestoßen wurde. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich zu erholen, denn sein Gegner rannte ihm erneut entgegen. Er hielt den niederrasselnden Säbel mit seinem Platinschwert auf, schlitterte anschließend jedoch wieder ein Stück zurück und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, sprang über die horizontal schwingende Klinge hinweg und setzte seinen Falkenhieb ein, der aber rigoros abgewehrt wurde. Ein gut angelegter Braus verpuffte fast ungespürt an der enormen Abwehr des Gegners, während ihn selbst ein erneuter Schlag gegen die Wand prallen ließ und Risse im Stein verursachte.

 

Durch einen Schleier des Schmerzes erkannte er, wie Pavan hastig seine Waffe wieder an sich nahm und Anstalten machte, den Feind anzugreifen. Angelo brüllte entsetzt: „Nein, Majestät! Flieht! Ich komme schon klar!“ Pavan wirkte unsicher, drehte sich dann aber um und hastete Richtung Treppe. „Oh, nein, das tut Ihr nicht“, knurrte der Räuber und schickte ihm Schmurgel hinterher. Angelo konnte sich gerade noch in die Schussbahn werfen und dem König so einen heißen Abgang ersparen. Er schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und ging direkt vor Pavan zu Boden. Keuchend raunte er dem König zu: „Ich habe gestern Nacht nach meinen Leuten schicken lassen, die sich im westlichen Wald versteckt halten. Sie müssten schon sehr bald ankommen und sich um die Bande kümmern. Eure Männer müssen nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten!“ Pavan blickte finster drein: „Es missfällt mir, Euch für mich kämpfen zu lassen, mein Freund. Er ist meinetwegen gekommen. Es ist meine Pflicht, mich ihm entgegenzustellen!“ „Eure Pflicht“, zischte Angelo, während er sich aufrappelte, „ist es, dieses Land gerecht zu regieren! Meine und die der Palastwache ist es, Euch zu beschützen! Wenn Ihr sterbt, wer könnte uns dann garantieren, dass nicht irgendein machtbesessener Irrer den Thron besteigt? Erfüllt Eure Pflicht, indem Ihr am Leben bleibt!“

 

„Genug geredet“, brüllte der Räuber, „Sterbt!“

 

Angelo hielt die Klinge mit seiner eigenen auf. Pavan rief ihm noch zu: „Ich vertraue auf Eure Fähigkeiten, Hauptmann! Lasst Euch nicht besiegen!“ Dann eilte er die Treppen hinab.

 

Mit einem zornigen Schrei beförderte der Boss Angelo wieder zu Boden: „Er ist entkommen! Mein Plan ... mein PLAN!“ Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Templer: „Du!“ Angelo wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund und stand schwer atmend auf: „Du bist größenwahnsinnig, Marcello! Diese ganze Sache war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt! Gib endlich auf!“ Er stürmte auf den Gegner zu und griff ihn energisch an.

 

Jeder seiner Schläge wurde entweder pariert oder direkt gekontert und nach vielen schweren Treffern und langen Minuten einseitiger Anstrengung taumelte er ermattet zurück und fiel auf ein Knie. „Nein“, hörte er den Räuber röhren, „der, der aufgeben wird, bist du!“ Damit hörte er das Klirren des Höllensäbels, welches in Position gebracht wurde und die schweren Schritte des auf ihn zustürzenden Feindes. Er schloss die Augen.

 

_‚Verdammt. Und dabei gibt es noch so viele schöne Frauen auf der Welt, die ich kennenlernen wollte ... Und Wein zu erproben ... Und ...‘_

 

Ein Gedanke schlich sich ihm auf.

 

Dieser Teufel war nicht sein Bruder. Er hatte geglaubt, ihn nach all dieser Zeit wiedergefunden zu haben, doch dieses Monstrum konnte auf keinen Fall Marcello sein.

 

„Ich will meinen Bruder zurück!“

 

Hatte er das laut gesagt? Er ballte die Fäuste. Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden des Thronsaals wider, als er in einem letzten verzweifelten Aufbegehren schrie.

 

„GIB MIR MEINEN BRUDER ZURÜCK!“

 

Und plötzlich war alles still. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es zumindest ein wenig schmerzen würde, wenn man mit einem Schwert aufgespießt wurde, doch außer seiner bisherigen Wunden brannte nichts weiter in seinem Körper. Zögernd öffnete er ein Auge ...

 

Und riss bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, fassungslos auch das andere auf.

 

Keine zwei Meter vor ihm stand der Räuber, dessen Waffe mit der Spitze auf den Boden gesunken war. Blut rann unter der Eisenmaske hervor und vermischte sich mit dem, welches aus einer klaffenden Stichwunde in seiner Brust sickerte. Langsam kippte der Körper nach vorn und fiel vor Angelo auf den Boden.

 

Dieser starrte entseelt darauf hinab.

 

Nach quälend langen Minuten streckte er eine zitternde Hand aus und legte sie auf eine leblose Schulter: „Marcello?“ Er erhielt keine Reaktion. „Nein“, flüsterte er, „nein, nein, nein! Nicht so! Komm schon, Bruder! Du stirbst doch nicht so einfach! Komm zurück! Wie kannst du auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückkehren, wenn du tot bist?! Komm zurück, du verfluchter Mistkerl!“ Er legte seine Stirn auf der Schulter ab, als ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen: „Warum? Warum muss immer alles nach deinem Willen verlaufen?!“ Er schluchzte so laut, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie sich die Gestalt, die hinter dem Räuber zum Vorschein gekommen war, neben ihn gesellte.

 

Erst das Klopfen einer Schwertscheide auf seinen Kopf ließ ihn auffahren, einen Satz zur Seite machen und schockiert nach seiner Waffe tasten.

 

Wie hatte er sich so gehen lassen können, dass er sich nicht mal gefragt hatte, wer Marcello erstochen hatte?

 

Die Gestalt rührte sich nicht, legte nur den Kopf in gelindem Interesse schief, als er endlich sein Schwert in Position gebracht hatte und es auf sie richtete. Angelos Augen weiteten sich.

 

„Ciel?!“

 

Dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und er fletschte hasserfüllt mit den Zähnen: „Du hast meinen Bruder umgebracht! Ich hätte ihn vielleicht zur Vernunft bringen können, aber du hast ihn ermordet, ehe ich überhaupt eine Chance hatte! VERDAMMT SOLLST DU SEIN! Wenn du auf Strafminderung aus bist, kann ich dir jetzt schon versichern, dass du als Erster am Galgen baumeln wirst!“ Ciel jedoch schüttelte nur missbilligend den Kopf und richtete die Spitze seines Schwertes auf den Leichnam. Angelos Augen folgten automatisch.

 

Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als ein magisches Funkeln den Körper umgab. Die Leiche schrumpfte um einen guten halben Meter, die schwarzen Haare verschwanden und selbst die Rüstung löste sich in Luft auf. Zurück blieb ein ihm fremder Mann, dessen weit aufgerissene graue Augen bizarr verdreht halb unter den Lidern verschwanden. Er schluckte trocken.

 

„Das ... ist nicht Marcello.“

 

Kopfschütteln.

 

„Ich habe mich wegen einem völlig fremden Kriminellen verrückt gemacht?“

 

Nicken.

 

„Soll das heißen, dass du auch keiner von ihnen bist?“

 

Nicken.

 

„Aber ... wer bist du?“

 

In diesem Augenblick stürmten ascanthische Soldaten und Tempelritter den Thronsaal. Pavan stürzte völlig aufgelöst zu Angelo: „Seid Ihr verletzt, Hauptmann?! Bewegt Euch nicht, wir werden uns sofort darum kümmern!“ Dann wandte er sich an Ciel: „Ich danke Euch aufrichtig für Eure Unterstützung in diesem Fall, mein Freund. Ohne Euch hätte es uns gewiss wesentlich mehr Opfer gekostet, diese Verbrecherbande hinter Gitter zu bringen.“

 

Nicken.

 

Angelo war verletzt, gestresst und erschöpft und ihm platzte der Kragen.

 

„WER IST DAS?!“

 

Alle Anwesenden wichen vor Schreck über seinen Ausbruch ein Stück zurück, doch Ciel näherte sich ihm nur gelassen und nahm den Helm ab. Ein süffisantes Grinsen kam darunter zum Vorschein: „Ich kann dich nicht mehr verletzen, egal was ich tue. Waren das nicht deine Worte, kleiner Bruder?“

 

\---

 

„Dieser Mann war also ein Magier, den du kurz nach deiner Abreise aus Neos kennengelernt hast. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es einem Normalsterblichen möglich ist, mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruchs die Gestalt zu ändern, wann immer es ihm passt. Noch dazu in ein exaktes Ebenbild eines anderen Menschen! Das ist ... unheimlich!“

 

Marcello lehnte an der Brüstung des Schlossturms: „Es hätte ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, ein Abbild von Pavan zu erschaffen und alle Untertanen zu täuschen, vorausgesetzt natürlich, es wäre ihm gelungen, den König unbemerkt zu ermorden und seine Leiche beiseitezuschaffen. Ein sehr nützliches Talent, wenn man es richtig einzusetzen versteht. Er hätte einen hervorragenden Spion abgegeben ... Um ehrlich zu sein, tut es mir ein wenig leid, ihn getötet zu haben. War wohl eine kleine Kurzschlusshandlung. Ich kann es eben nicht besonders gut leiden, wenn man mein Gesicht für eine weitreichende Intrige benutzt.“ Angelo sah ihn mit einem Hauch gerechtfertigten Vorwurf an. Der ehemalige Templerhauptmann legte einen Finger an die Lippen: „Nun, zumindest dann nicht, wenn man mich nicht teilhaben lässt.“ Angelo schnaubte ärgerlich: „Und da dachte ich, die Kurzschlusshandlung wäre dadurch ausgelöst worden, dass er mit gezücktem Schwert und Mordgelüsten auf deinen Bruder zugestürmt ist.“

 

„Hm? Ah ja, da war so etwas. Verzeih, aber unwichtige Details entziehen sich meinem Gedächtnis recht schnell.“

 

„Sehr witzig.“

 

„Spaß beiseite. Ich reise also nichtsahnend nach Ascantha und werde umgehend von einer Horde wildgewordener Soldaten angefallen, die mich als Banditenführer betiteln und mich hochkant ins Gefängnis werfen. Ich kann von Glück reden, dass der König bereits einen Agenten unter den Räubern hatte, ansonsten hätte ich den nächsten Morgen durch die Schlinge eines Galgenbaums bewundern können. So aber hat sich das Missverständnis relativ schnell aufgeklärt. Natürlich war ich durch die Vorkommnisse ein wenig ... pikiert. Also habe ich König Pavan darum gebeten, mich ebenfalls unter die Bande mischen zu dürfen und den Anführer selbst auszuschalten. Leider hat der sich als zäherer Gegner herausgestellt, als ich befürchtet hatte. Die Mission zog sich ungewöhnlich in die Länge. Dieser Metzler hat mich sogar einmal überrascht und es brauchte meine ganze Überzeugungskraft, um ihm beizubringen, warum es sich für ihn als ... ungesund erweisen würde, mich beim Boss zu verpfeifen. Dass es tatsächlich ein halbes Jahr dauern und einer Ablenkung deinerseits erfordern würde, ihn zu erledigen, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Aber du hast dich als Köder wirklich hervorragend gemacht, Brüderchen. Wesentlich besser als Spion. Ich frage mich allen Ernstes, wieso du diese Sache nicht den Profis überlassen hast. Der Orden hat einige überragende Spitzel. Abraxos zum Beispiel ist ein sehr fähiger Mann. Oder besser gesagt, ein sehr fähiger Ghul ...“

 

Angelos Augenbraue zuckte: „Also, abgesehen davon: Wie lange wussten sie, wer ich bin?“ Marcello schnaubte verächtlich: „Oh, ich bitte dich! Sie hatten es schon am dritten Tag herausgefunden. Du bist vielleicht ein Unruhestifter, aber du strahlst nicht im Geringsten die verruchte Aura eines Diebes aus. Ich gebe dir einen Rat für die Zukunft, ganz umsonst. Nutze die Talente deiner Untergebenen. Es gibt Dinge, die du nicht allein bewerkstelligen kannst. Kannst du dir auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen, welche Risiken Pavans Agent eingehen musste, um dich mit einigermaßen hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit am Leben zu erhalten?“

 

„Wer ist es?“

 

„Kamio.“

 

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht ...“

 

Marcello lachte: „Tja, das passiert, wenn du nicht genügend Informationen einholst. Wie auch immer. Möge die Göttin dich auf deinen Wegen begleiten und so weiter.“ Er stieß sich ab und schlenderte Richtung Treppe.

 

„Marcello.“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Du hast mich auch beschützt, nicht wahr? Bei der Besprechung vorletzte Nacht. Du hast sie davon abgehalten, mich auf der Stelle umzubringen.“

 

Marcello schloss die Augen: „Wie gesagt, ich hätte den Boss nicht besiegen können, wenn ich auf mich allein gestellt gewesen wäre. Ich brauchte jemanden, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und mir die Chance für einen Angriff verschaffen würde. Dafür warst du äußerst nützlich.“

 

„Du hast dich geändert.“

 

„Ich handelte der Situation entsprechend.“

 

„Du hast dich geändert.“

 

„... Gehab dich wohl.“

 

Als die Schritte seines Bruders im Treppenhaus verklangen, lächelte Angelo zum Himmel hinauf.

 

_‚Ob du es merkst oder nicht, du hast bereits einen großen Teil deiner hasserfüllten Ausstrahlung verloren. Und ich bin sicher, dass du auf dem richtigen Weg bist. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es die Göttin gibt. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass sie unsere Pfade so leiten wird, dass sie, eng verschlungen, irgendwann wie ein einziger vor uns liegen werden. Ich weiß, dass ich es niemals bereuen werde, dein Leben gerettet zu haben.‘_

 

\---

 

Einige Stunden später trottete Marcellos Pferd gemächlich über die Straße Richtung Maellaregion. Sein Reiter drehte den Catholiconring des amtierenden Templerhauptmanns zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Angelos Worte wollten ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

 

_‚Ich weiß, dass du ein gutes Herz hast!‘_

 

_‚Du bist größenwahnsinnig, Marcello! Diese ganze Sache war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt! Gib endlich auf!‘_

 

_‚GIB MIR MEINEN BRUDER ZURÜCK!‘_

 

Marcello warf den Ring in die Luft, fing ihn wieder auf und steckte ihn sich an den Finger.

 

_‚Wie kannst du auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückkehren, wenn du tot bist?!‘_

 

_‚Warum muss immer alles nach deinem Willen verlaufen?!‘_

 

Er schüttelte wütend den Kopf und trieb sein Pferd an, sodass es in einen wilden Galopp fiel und er sämtliche lästige Gedanken hinter sich lassen konnte.

 

Dass er den unfähigen Idioten fast einen Monat hatte beschützen müssen, um nicht selbst aufzufliegen.

 

Dass er fast einen Monat jeden Tag seine Stimme hatte ertragen müssen, ohne ihn zum Schweigen bringen zu können.

 

Dass er sich fast einen Monat lang tagtäglich hatte entscheiden müssen, ob er lieber einen übermächtigen Gegner oder seinen verhassten Bruder auf ewig loswerden wollte.

 

Dass ihm keiner dieser Gedanken im vergangenen Monat gekommen war, den er an Angelos Seite verbracht hatte und sein Tun und Handeln einzig von Instinkt geleitet wurde. Dem Instinkt, zu beschützen.

 

Und ganz sicher, absolut, unzweifelhaft, definitiv, völlig außer Frage stehend erzeugten Angelos Worte kein wohliges Gefühl in seinem Herzen!


End file.
